The Last Chance
by liveforsemi
Summary: E quando acordamos em um dia e percebemos: Essa pode ser minha última chance de mudar a vida de alguém, e assim mudar a minha vida também? E quando somos a última chance de alguém?
1. Uma chance

**Então, essa fic é fruto de um sonho que eu tive com a Selena. É minha primeira fic e não está muito boa, mas vou tentar melhorar ao máximo para vocês. Não sei exatamente quantos capítulos vai ter, mas não vai ser muito grande. Já tenho ela toda planejada na cabeça, e vou postar um ou dois capítulos por semana, tudo depende da minha criatividade das reviews de vocês. E ah, dedico essa fic pra minha linda incentivadora Lua Samandhi, eu amo você. Enfim, espero que gostem! xx**

**Demi POV's**

A música tocava alto preenchendo todos os espaços do meu pequeno e confortável apartamento enquanto eu tomava um banho e começava a me preparar para mais um dia normal de trabalho. Todas as manhãs eram assim, eu me levantava por volta das 6:30 da manhã, tomava o meu delicioso café do qual eu não poderia viver sem, ia pro banho e depois começava a me arrumar. Confesso que muitas vezes achava toda essa rotina um saco, sempre me pegava pensando em como eu queria algo que mudasse a minha vida completamente. Algo que fizesse eu me questionar sobre tudo e que bagunçasse completamente a minha vida. Talvez um amor, talvez alguém que aparecesse e dominasse completamente o meu ser. Algo que me revirasse de ponta cabeça e me fizesse sentir coisas que eu nunca havia sentido antes. Minha vida sempre foi certinha demais, sou filha caçula de uma família rica e controladora. Desde o momento em que fui concebida no útero de minha mãe minha vida foi completamente planejada e traçada por meus pais, minha mãe sempre me controlou em tudo o que eu fazia e sempre me dera os melhores brinquedos, as melhores roupas, sempre tivemos os melhores carros e a melhor casa. Como eu disse, uma vida sempre muito certinha, nada de ruim nunca me atingira, nem a minha irmã, cada passo que eu dava era planejado por meus pais. Mas isso mudara um pouco no momento em que fiz 20 anos e decidi morar sozinha. Meus pais relutaram no começo mas aceitaram de bom grado quando eu disse que iria fazer a faculdade que eles escolheram para mim: medicina na melhor e mais cara faculdade de Los Angeles, Califórnia. Estou no segundo ano da faculdade e admito que o primeiro ano não foi lá uns dos melhores da minha vida, mas assim que consegui um estágio como enfermeira em um hospital perto de minha casa, eu me apaixonei completamente pelo o que eu fazia e estudava. Era totalmente gratificante ajudar e cuidar de pessoas, estar ao redor de pessoas necessitadas de poder ajudá-las com suas mãos e seu conhecimento. Eu amava aquilo que eu fazia.

Estava me olhando no espelho enquanto pensava em todas essas coisas. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo, ajeitei minha blusa branca e vesti minha sapatilha. Não estava com pressa pois o hospital era apenas algumas quadras do bairro onde eu morava então peguei meu celular e liguei para Marissa que atendeu logo no primeiro toque.

- Você tem sorte por eu já estar acordada a essa hora, se não eu já estaria te xingando. – Ela deu risada.

- Se eu estou acordada, então você também tem que estar, idiota. – Eu ri. – E aí, o que vamos fazer hoje a noite? É sexta Marissa, nós nunca deixamos de sair na sexta. – Eu falei animada esperando que minha melhor amiga tivesse idéias para nossa noite depois do trabalho.

- Ah Demi, infelizmente hoje eu vou ter que te deixar na mão. Minha mãe está me obrigando a ir em um evento chato que ela e meu pai foram convidados e está me arrastando literalmente pelos cabelos. Você pode ir se quiser, mas vai ser um saco. Você deveria chamar a Taylor e os Jonas para ir naquele barzinho que inaugura hoje, eu encontro vocês depois dessa chatice de festa que sou obrigada a ir. – Ela soltou um muxoxo.

- Vou recusar seu convite sobre ir a esse evento mas ligarei para Taylor e combino de irmos ao bar. Vou ter que desligar porque já estou atrasada. Se cuida. – Eu desliguei rapidamente olhando as horas já avançadas no relógio. Peguei minha bolsa, tranquei o apartamento e saí apressada.

Não havia percebido que estava chovendo mas por sorte eu sempre carregava meu guarda-chuva na bolsa. A chuva estava extremamente forte, eu andava com pressa pelas ruas e minha sapatilha já estava toda encharcada, a barra de minha calça branca completamente suja. Eu estava ficando com um péssimo humor, eu odiava andar na chuva. Resolvi cortar caminho por dentro das ruas e não ir pela avenida pois os carros passavam e jorravam ainda mais água para cima de mim. Olhei rapidamente no relógio e percebi que estava completamente atrasada, apertei o passo e andei mais rápido não percebendo que o chão estava muito escorregadio me levando a um tombo imenso em uma poça de água.

- Droga, ugh! – Eu disse furiosa vendo toda minha roupa branca encharcada e suja. – Péssimo dia para você Demi, péssimo dia. – Eu disse para mim mesma. Estava tão furiosa que de primeiro momento não percebi que havia escorregado para quase de baixo de um táxi e de repente ouvi alguns gritos de socorro vindos de dentro do mesmo.

- Socorro, socorro! – Uma moça batia descontroladamente contra o vidro do carro tentando abri-lo. – Por favor alguém me ajude, eu estou presa com uma criança aqui! – Ela chorava e gritava ao mesmo tempo.

Rapidamente me levantei do chão percebendo que a água estava subindo, a rua estava enchendo e a água já passava da altura das rodas do táxi. Tentei me locomover rápido por entre as águas me segurando no táxi e tentando abrir a porta.

- Calma, eu vou te ajudar, mantenha a calma, eu vou te tirar daí! – Eu tentava acalmar a moça que agora segurava uma pequena bebê nos braços. Fui andando entre as águas até um pedaço de ferro velho jogado por cima de um pedaço de calçada onde a água não estava cobrindo, me segurei em uma árvore e estiquei o braço conseguindo pegar o ferro. Voltei até o táxi me preparando para bater com o ferro no vidro.

- Se afaste, eu vou quebrar o vidro. – Eu gritei para a moça que cobriu a cabeça da bebê com um pano. – Estiquei o braço com o ferro para trás e com força bati no vidro do táxi três vezes conseguindo quebrá-lo em pedacinhos. Só quando olhei para dentro do carro percebi que no banco de trás havia uma outra mulher desmaiada com ferimentos graves na cabeça. Me estiquei pela janela do carro esticando os braços para puxar a moça com a bebê no colo.

- Venha, me dê a criança e eu te puxo com a outra mão, rápido. – A água estava entrando no táxi e eu não tinha muito tempo para tirá-las de lá de dentro antes que a água cobrisse o carro todo. A moça morena de cabelos grandes me estendeu a bebê e eu a peguei com um braço, com o outro estendi a mão para a morena e a puxei pela janela com dificuldade. Consegui arrastar as duas para fora da água e as coloquei sobre a calçada entregando meu celular a morena.

- Ligue para a emergência, eu vou voltar para tirar a moça do banco de trás de lá. – Eu disse entre a respiração cansada.

- Ela é minha mãe, por favor não deixe ela morrer, por favor! – A morena pedia ofegante e chorando com a bebê que estava desmaiada nos braços.

Entrei novamente na água agora com mais dificuldade para me mover, tentava ir o mais depressa possível até que consegui me agarrar em uma parte do carro que já não estava submersa, puxei meu corpo até a janela do táxi e entrei pulando para o banco de trás, coloquei a mulher ferida em minhas costas e tentei sair pela janela sem sucesso. Coloquei o corpo da mulher para fora primeiro segurando-a pelo braço para que a correnteza da água não levasse seu corpo, e com a outra mão puxei o meu corpo para fora da janela. Com dificuldade coloquei o corpo da mulher em minhas costas e nadei entre as águas até chegar a calçada onde sua filha estava. Coloquei o corpo da mulher deitado no chão e comecei a medir seu pulso. Ela ainda estava viva.

- Mãe, mãe... por favor não me deixe, mãe! A ambulância já está vindo, vai ficar tudo bem mãe! – A morena chorava com a criança no colo e ao lado da mãe.

A emergência chegará minutos depois, colocando a mulher ferida em uma maca, a morena em outra e a pequena bebê em outra. Os paramédicos me faziam perguntas que eu não sabia responder, apenas entrei na ambulância junto com aquela família e segui para o hospital com eles.

-x-x-x-

- Senhorita Lovato? – Ouvi uma voz me chamar enquanto eu estava sentada no banco do hospital. Me levantei ansiosamente e fui até o médico que me chamará.

- Sim doutor Lautner? Elas estão bem? – Eu perguntei preocupada.

- O nome da jovem ferida é Selena Gomez, encontraram seus documentos dentro da bolsa que estava no táxi. Ela estava com sua irmã Gracie Elliot e sua mãe Mandy Teefey. A polícia acaba de descobrir que o táxi em que as três estavam fora roubado mas o bandido que dirigia estava bêbado e batera com o carro. Ele abandonou o táxi trancado no meio da chuva com as três dentro. Ele foi encontrado desmaiado algumas quadras do acidente. –

- Meu deus. Elas estão bem? – Era só o que eu conseguia dizer diante dessa tragédia.

- Selena está bem, sofreu alguns arranhões com a batida do carro e está com algumas dores de cabeça, mas os exames não apontaram nada de errado. Ela vai ficar em observação. A recém nascida de 2 meses sofreu uma batida no braço que já está imobilizado e já acordou do desmaio que sofreu por causa da dor e passa bem. A situação grave está com a mãe delas. Ela tem ferimentos graves na cabeça e sofreu uma batida forte que a levou ao estado de coma. Não há nada que possamos fazer agora.

- Vocês já conseguiram contatar alguma família ou amigos? –

- Os parentes moram em Dallas, Texas. Conseguimos falar com o pai de Selena mas aparentemente ninguém irá vir ao hospital. – O doutor disse em uma voz meio indignada. – Você gostaria de ver Selena? Ela está acordada e quer te agradecer pelo que fez, e poderá te explicar melhor. – Ele apontou para o quarto onde Selena estava internada.

- Tudo bem. – O doutor me guiou até o quarto onde Selena estava. Entrei e a vi deitada assistindo televisão. Quando percebeu que eu estava no quarto se sentou, dei um meio sorriso e desligou a TV fazendo um gesto com a mão para que eu me aproximasse mais dela.

- Hey Selena... como está se sentindo? – Eu sentei ao seu lado na cama.

- Me sinto bem... só estou com algumas dores de cabeça. Eu queria muito te agradecer por ter salvado minha irmã e minha mãe, e a mim também.O médico disse que se não fosse por você provavelmente Gracie estaria morta e minha mãe também. Seu nome é Demetria, certo? – Ela disse com a voz meio rouca e com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu fiz tudo o que podia ao meu alcance. Sim, mas me chame de Demi, por favor. Não gosto de Demetria. Sinto muito pela sua mãe Selena, eu tenho certeza que logo ela ficará boa e vocês irão para casa. – Eu segurei sua mão em um ato de conforto.

- Eu estou com medo Demi, mas sei que vai ficar tudo bem, minha mãe é forte, ela tem que estar aqui para ver Gracie crescer, ela não pode ir agora. – Ela abaixou a cabeça quase chorando. Nesse momento eu senti meu coração inteiro quase se despedaçar. O rosto de Selena era lindo demais para uma carinha tão triste como aquela. Como um ato automático me levantei e abracei Selena envolvendo-a confortavelmente em meus braços. Dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. – Hey.. vai ficar tudo bem. – Eu afirmei querendo mais do que tudo no mundo que realmente tudo ficasse bem. – Eu estarei aqui para cuidar de você e de Gracie enquanto sua mãe não puder. – Eu afirmei abraçando ainda mais aquela desconhecida em meus braços. Algo dentro de mim me dizia que aquilo era só o começo de uma longa jornada, e que aquela família se tornaria parte minha também. Mas naquele momento tudo o que eu queria fazer com que Selena, a morena desconhecida nos meus braços se sentisse bem. Eu estaria ali por ela e por sua família, mesmo não conhecendo nenhum pouco sobre aquelas pessoas, eu sabia que deveria ficar.

- Demi, você salvou a vida da minha família, você é tudo que nós temos agora. – Ela me abraçava de volta e eu sentia que agora me lugar era exatamente ali, cuidando da morena alta, magra e bonita em meus braços. Eu era tudo o que ela e Gracie tinham agora e eu não iria partir tão cedo.

-x-x-x-x-


	2. Recomeço

** Então, esse capítulo não ficou muito bom, mas espero que vocês gostem. Desculpem a demora pra postar, eu fiquei sem inspiração para escrever. Prometo não demorar muito para postar o próximo. Comentem, deixem idéias pra fic, ok? Dedico esse capítulo pra minha linda amiga Karine. Amo você. **

**Selena's POV**

Tudo o que eu me lembro depois de ter ouvido as duras palavras do médico em meu ouvido foi de ter visto a escuridão. Meu corpo desfaleceu e eu já não tinha mais controle sobre ele, tudo o que eu sentia era um estranho aperto no coração, como se alguém tivesse enfiado uma faca nele, e minha visão embaçada com as lágrimas que eu não conseguia controlar. Eu não sabia o que era a dor até esse momento. Tudo o que eu julgava como dor, todas ás vezes eu chorei em meu quarto por causa de uma coisa ou outra, nada se comparava ao que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Eu não sabia o que era perder algo ou alguém até perder a pessoa mais importante de minha vida. Meu corpo sem reação agora estava nos braços de Demi que me apertava forte. Ela balbuciava palavras entre seu choro e me segurava nos braços, eu estava tão dilacerada com a dor que não conseguia prestar atenção. Minha mãe estava morta. A pessoa mais importante do meu mundo havia me deixado, havia deixado Gracie, havia me deixando sem razões e sem esperança. Minha mãe era meu mundo e agora ele estava no chão.

No meio de tanta dor, choro e palavras sem sentido acabei adormecendo. Acordei no meio da madrugada ainda no hospital, olhei para a cadeira ao lado e como de costume Demi ainda estava ali dormindo como havia feito nas últimas 2 semanas, mas dessa vez ela segurava Gracie em seus braços próximo ao seu peito, protegendo-a com seu corpo. Se não fosse uma cena trágica, seria linda. Gracie estava nos braços de Demi pois minha mãe estava morta, e a única com condições emocionais para cuidar da minha pequena irmã era Demi, e por mais que Gracie não entendesse nada do que se passava por ser apenas um bebê, ela sofria com saudades da mamãe. Todo bebê precisa de uma mãe que o amamente, o segure forte nos braços e o proteja. Por mais que Demi tivesse apenas 21 anos, era dela que Gracie estava suprindo todas essas necessidades. Demi estava sendo tão boa para mim e minha irmã e o mais estranho de tudo é que ela era apenas uma estranha que havia nos salvo de um acidente. Agora ela não era mais uma estranha, desde o acidente ela havia passado todos os dias e noites comigo no hospital, ela cuidava de mim e de Gracie, e quando minha mãe faleceu foi ela quem me segurou nos braços e me impediu de cair.

Levantei da cama do hospital, dei mais uma olhada em Demi e Gracie, ambas dormindo profundamente. O dia anterior havia sido uma tormenta. O corpo de minha mãe ainda estava no hospital e dependia de muitas coisas ainda para ser enterrado, por isso minha avó estava vindo de Dallas para resolver. Andei na ponta dos pés pelo hospital torcendo para não ser pega, fui andando escondida pelas paredes, peguei o elevador e fui até o andar que eu queria. Esse andar era gelado, não havia muitos médicos ali o que facilitou a minha entrada na sala. A sala de necrotério. Entrei na sala fechando-a rapidamente para que ninguém me notasse. Cada corpo naquela havia um nome e eu procurava o de Mandy Teefey até que o encontrei. O corpo estava coberto por um pano em cima de uma mesa de ferro, como naquelas de filme. Tudo era tão assustador e irreal para mim naquele momento. Eu não conseguia acreditar que minha mãe estava ali diante de mim, morta. Me inclinei sobre o corpo morto de minha mãe e o abracei, deixando as lágrimas teimosas rolarem sobre meu rosto. Nesse momento eu senti frio. Mas não o frio físico, e sim o frio emocional. Eu não tinha razões para viver pois a razão de meu viver estava diante de mim morta, gelada, sem vida. Respirei fundo tentando afugentar as lágrimas e tomei a coragem que eu estava criando para descobrir o corpo de minha mãe. Fechei os olhos e puxei o pano. Respirei fundo mais uma vez e abri os olhos, olhando para o cadáver diante de mim. Olhei o rosto pálido e sem vida de minha mãe, agora tendo total consciência de que ela não iria mais voltar. Cai de joelhos sobre o chão, minha visão embaçada com as lágrimas, a dor aguda no coração e sem mais agüentar, vi a escuridão. Eu podia sentir braços em volta de meu corpo agora, me puxando do chão, e depois disso não senti e não vi mais nada. Só escuridão.

-x-

_1 mês depois_

Estava deitada em meu quarto escuro com o fone de ouvido em um volume baixo ouvindo algumas músicas calmas. Já passavam do meio dia e eu não estava com vontade de sair da cama, como sempre. Ouvi as batidas na porta.

- Selena, por favor, você precisa sair desse quarto. Precisa tomar banho e se alimentar. Já tem praticamente um mês que você está agindo como um zumbi, não fala, não diz o que está sentindo, não conversa. Eu sei que você está me ouvindo então por favor abra a porta. – A voz de Demi era severa mas ao mesmo tempo paciente. Demi havia passado o último mês em minha casa cuidando de Gracie e de mim. Nenhum dos meus familiares, nem mesmo minha avó, havia ficado em Los Angeles depois do enterro de minha mãe. Todos seguiram com suas vidas sem se preocupar comigo ou com minha irmã. A guarda de Gracie estava com seu pai, mas o mesmo não se importava e a havia deixado comigo, acreditando que eu havia capacidade de cuidar dela. Mas a verdade era que eu não estava cuidando nem de mim mesma, e Demi sabia disso. Demi ia trabalhar todos os dias e deixava Gracie com sua melhor amiga, pois eu não saia de meu quarto nem para comer direito. Eu sabia que devia ser forte por minha irmã e que não era responsabilidade de Demi cuidar da mesma, mas eu não conseguia seguir em frente. Eu não conseguia superar a perda de minha mãe. Eu não conseguia seguir em frente porque ainda doía demais. Tudo o que eu queria era ter minha mãe de volta, mas eu não a tinha, e isso me dilacerava.

- Selena, por favor, abra a porta. Eu preciso falar com você, Sel. – A voz de Demi agora era quase uma súplica. Levantei da cama me arrastando até a porta e a abri. Meu estado provavelmente era péssimo pois o olhar de Demi sobre mim era assustado. Ela estava com Gracie nos braços. Dei um meio sorriso vendo a carinha gordinha de minha irmã. Demi sorriu para mim. Eu nunca havia reparado, mas ela tinha um sorriso lindo. Era grande, mostrava toda aquela carreira de dentes extremamente brancos formando um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Demi entrou em meu quarto colocando Gracie sobre a cama e se sentou. – Sel, sente aqui, precisamos conversar. Demi me chamou e eu sentei ao seu lado. Ela segurou minhas mãos e olhou em meus olhos. – Selena, eu sei que está sendo muito difícil para você e eu entendo, Sel, eu juro que entendo. Mas você não pode continuar assim. Você não pode parar sua vida, não pode ficar aqui trancada para sempre agindo dessa forma. Gracie precisa de você, ela precisa da irmã mais velha para cuidar dela. Você sabe que não me importo de estar aqui com vocês porque eu prometi a você que você sempre me teria, mas eu não posso ver você assim, me preocupo contigo e com sua saúde. Eu vou ajudar você a passar por isso, eu prometo, mas você precisa me ajudar tendo força de vontade. – O olhar de Demi sobre mim era preocupado e eu queria mais do que tudo não a fazer se sentir assim. – Demi, ainda dói tanto... – Foi o que consegui dizer antes das lágrimas teimosas insistirem em correr pelo meu rosto, me fazendo soluçar e tremer o corpo todo. Os braços gentis de Demi me acolheram em um abraço apertado. – Shhh shh, não chore Sel, eu estou aqui por você. Você vai passar por isso porque eu vou te ajudar. – Demi deu um beijo no topo de minha cabeça. – Você é tudo o que eu tenho Demi, você e Gracie, eu prometo que vou me esforçar para superar isso tudo, mas no momento parece tudo tão impossível. Eu não passo um segundo se quer do meu dia sem pensar na minha mãe. – Eu dizia no abraço abafado de Demi. – Você vai conseguir, Sel, eu não vou deixar você cair. – As palavras de Demi eram determinadas, e eu me senti aliviada e abençoada por ter Demi ali comigo naquele momento. Era como se ela fosse minha última chance. Minha última chance para uma vida de felicidade, uma vida sem sofrimento, ela era minha última chance para um recomeço. Minha vida mal havia começado antes de minha mãe morrer, mas agora nesse momento após a morte da mesma, ela estava recomeçando. Demi me ajudaria a recomeçar pois ela era minha última chance para seguir em frente. E eu sabia que com ela eu conseguiria.

Ouvi o choro de Gracie que estava deitada na cama onde Demi havia deixado-a. Me soltei do abraço de Demi e peguei minha irmã no colo, que imediatamente parou de chorar. – Hey, meu amor, eu estou aqui com você, não precisa chorar. – Eu disse acariciando os cabelinhos pretos de minha pequena. Gracie fez um bico e sorriu quando acariciei seu rostinho. Demi estava agora de pé em nossa frente. – Sel, eu preciso ir trabalhar e deixar Gracie com Marissa. – Pensei por alguns segundos e resolvi começar o meu recomeço ali mesmo. – Não Demi, Gracie pode ficar comigo hoje, vai ser bom passar o dia cuidando dela. Preciso pensar em outras coisas. – Eu disse confiante, dando um meio sorriso para a moça de cabelos pretos em minha frente. – Você tem certeza? – Demi disse preocupada. – Sim, tenho, Gracie tem uma irmã mais velha e não precisa ficar com outras pessoas. – Sorri em resposta. – Então tudo bem, qualquer coisa é só me ligar. – Demi soprou um beijo para mim e saiu do quarto. O olhar de Gracie estava sobre mim e eu sorri pegando sua mãozinha pequena e gordinha entre a minha. – Eu vou cuidar de você meu amor, vou ser forte por você. Dei um beijo na testa da minha pequena.


	3. Sonhos

**Não fiquem bravos! **** Não abandonei a fic, só estava sem inspiração. Não vou demorar pra postar mais, promeeeto. Espero que gostem. **

**Selena's POV**

_Eu não conseguia sentir mais nada além de prazer. Meu peito subia e descia em arfadas e minhas mãos agarravam os lençóis puxando-os com força. Meu ventre se contorcia e parecia que a qualquer hora iria explodir. Eu apertava meus olhos com força implorando por mais. E quanto mais eu chamava o seu nome, mais eu tinha._

_- Demi, mais... ahhh... – Minha boca gemia seu nome. Eram incontroláveis. Seus dedos eram rápidos dentro de mim, sua língua dançava sobre meu sexo. Demi me olhava maliciosamente._

_- Chama meu nome, amor... isso... – Ela dizia com aquela voz rouca e cheia de desejo. _

De repente escutei um choro. Era alto e parecia estar por perto. Abri meus olhos devagar incomodada com a claridade do quarto, voltando a realidade ao meu redor. Fora apenas um sonho. Mais um maldito sonho erótico com Demi. Por que diabos eu estava sonhando daquela forma com Demi havia 1 semana inteira? Talvez seja porque agora ela passava tempo demais em casa, sempre preocupada comigo e Gracie, desde a morte da minha mãe. Já haviam se passado 6 meses desde o trágico ocorrido, e Demi havia ficado ao meu lado cuidando para que eu me recuperasse. Ela era extremamente ótima demais. Ela sabia exatamente o que me dizer, sabia exatamente como me abraçar e como fazer todos os meus pesadelos irem embora. Era exatamente como um anjo da guarda, e como se não bastasse tanta bondade, era praticamente mãe de minha irmãzinha. Sempre preocupada com ela.

Me despertei dos meus pensamentos quando o choro ficou mais alto.

- Eu já vou, já vou... – Me levantei dando passos largos até o quarto ao lado. Gracie chorava escandalosamente balançando as perninhas e os bracinhos. Envolvi seu corpinho em meus braços trazendo-a para meu peito confortando-a. – Pra que tanta gritaria, hein? Shiu, shiu... já to aqui. – Eu balançava a pequena manhosa até seu choro cessar.

Desci as escadas com Gracie nos braços e fui até a cozinha, a procura de Demi. Ela havia dormido em casa noite passada, como sempre fazia aos finais de semana. Demi estava apoiada sobre o balcão com seus óculos de grau lendo atentamente o jornal que nem percebeu eu me aproximar. Parei alguns segundos olhando Demi e imaginando o sonho que eu tivera aquela noite. Ela era linda. Eu me culpava por aquele sentimento, porque era errado, eu nunca havia olhado uma garota dessa forma antes. Até onde eu sabia, eu gostava de meninos. Já havia namorado alguns na escola, e pouco antes de minha mãe morrer, eu estava com Justin, o cara mais cobiçado do colégio. Terminei com ele facilmente quando comecei a sentir esse tipo de atração por Demi. Ela era a única. Eu não sabia se aquilo era se apaixonar, mas se fosse, eu havia me apaixonado pela pessoa que Demi é, pelo que ela se mostrou ser comigo nos últimos 6 meses e pra mim isso bastava, era ótimo.

- Bom dia, raio de sol. – Escutei a voz de Demi me despertar dos meus pensamentos. – Por que está parada aí?

- Ah, bom dia Demi. Eu estava distraída. Acordei com essa coisinha berrando. Você não escutou? Estava a maior gritaria. – Andei até a moça de cabeleiras negra entregando a bebê enquando a mesma esticava os braços para pega-la.

- Não escutei não. Acho que estava atenta demais lendo. Se ela estava berrando então é fome. Pode preparar a mamadeira enquanto troco a fralda? – Demi disse já se levantando e subindo as escadas em pulinhos fazendo Gracie rir.

Preparei a mamadeira e subi indo até o quarto onde Demi estava trocando a fralda da pequena. Demi estava sorridente, cantarolando e andando no quarto de um lado para o outro limpando aquela sujeira que deveria estar o bumbum de minha irmã. Me aproximei das duas entregando a mamadeira a Demi.

- Dê a ela enquanto eu me troco. Você disse ontem que iríamos sair nós duas hoje, Demi. Ainda está de pé? – Perguntei esperançosa enquanto Demi alimentava Gracie que sugava a mamadeira quase desesperadamente.

- Sim, claro que sim. Vou te levar a um lugar especial. Marissa se ofereceu para ficar de babá, então temos o dia livre só para nós. – Ela sorriu de forma cativante.

- Humm, e o onde a senhorita pretende me levar o dia inteiro? – Perguntei extremamente curiosa, sem esconder a ansiedade.

- É surpresa. Espere e verá. – Ela piscou para mim sorrindo e eu quase desmontei ali mesmo, esquecendo até de respirar. Sorri e sai do quarto para não deixa-la perceber.

Xxx

**Posto mais amanhã. Reviews? Idéias**?


End file.
